Choices
by ChrisSoAnime
Summary: Subaru has to choose between Rem and Emilia, who does he choose? Rated MA for Heavy Sexual Content


"Guilt is heavy." Subaru said quietly to himself as he laid on his bed.

He never usually focused on much, he fell for Emilia, so he didn't worry about too much except for her, a few others, and himself.

Rem confessed to him.

She fucking said she loved him, and he crushed her.

He rejected the girl for Emilia, but when he told Emilia how he felt...

He didn't get her. He didn't get to be with Emilia, and now Rem was left heartbroken, yet she was still at Subaru's side at all times.

Why? He had crushed her without even thinking twice, he even failed in the reason he rejected her in the first place.

He could still remember her little voice as she declared her love to him.

"I love you Subaru-Kun!" She had said on the grass only a few days before.

"Rem, I love Emilia." He said to her, God... why would he do that?

He placed his arm on his head above his eyes, sighing deeply as he felt it crush his chest more as he thought about it. He had to stop thinking about it. But how could he not think about it when he had to watch her walk around sadly everyday doing her job like nothing was wrong? He knew better than that, he was no fool. He couldn't help it, it was too late for him.

All he could think was that he was so happy when he confessed to Emilia... but now he was unsure if she would ever actually love him, he hoped and was determined to have it happen, but it was unlikely. She seemed content as things were, so he failed to get her, and crushed Rem.

"I am a fool." He said to himself.

"Good afternoon Subaru-Kun." Rem said, walking into the room.

Subaru sat up and looked over, only to see her picking up his clothes and humming a small tune as she did her work.

He dropped his head, she acted so calm after what he had done, he couldn't even look at her.

"Is something the matter?" She asked with her tiny voice.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out unable to stop himself, and unable to even look at her.

"For what?" She asked

"For breaking your heart, I was a fool to think I would just get my way, I'm sorry. You love me and I took it for granted that day. But I promise you, it won't happen again, and if I break that promise I'll swallow a thousand needles." He said, finally looking up at her.

She looked at him wordlessly, unable to form a sentence to match the situation.

"Rem." He said as he got up and hugged her. "I can't lose you."

She hugged back, tightly.

"Then why did you do that? If it was a mistake then why?" She said, her voice breaking.

"Cause I was a fool, but I don't know whether I can choose anyone anymore without hurting people. I don't even trust my own judgment." Subaru said blankly, he was so tired of the guilt on his chest, he just wanted it to end.

"I still love you Subaru-Kun. I always will." She said before taking the laundry out of the room, before Subaru could even form a proper response.

Would he really have to choose between the two of them? It was either Rem or Emilia, but how could he do that? Either way, one of them would be broken.

...

Subaru out on his jacket and walked along the courtyard outside, trying to get a clear enough head to make a good decision.

"Subaru!" Emilia called from behind him.

He turned to see her run towards him. He really enjoyed being around her usually, her general presence would ordinarily make him comfortable and relaxed. But today, it made him feel like his stomach tied itself into a knot.

"Good Afternoon!" He said, attempting to act cheerful despite his inner thoughts.

"I heard you might be ill, are you quite alright?" Emilia asked him.

"Oh yeah! I'll be fine." He said with a smile, which reassured her a bit.

"Ok, I'm glad then, I wouldn't want you to be feeling sick." She said tenderly.

There was that pang of guilt again, he would have choose between them. Neither of them were making it easy.

"Yeah, I have a bit of a headache, but I'm fine, really! I am! I promise." He said to her enthusiastically.

He was such a liar.

"Well as long as you're okay!" She said before bidding farewell and turned to walk away.

He felt sick with himself.

This was his option:

He could choose Rem, who would stand by him at all times and protect him with her life, but he would destroy Emilia beyond repair.

Or he could choose Emilia, which would give him the girl he wanted first, but he would have to live with himself watching Rem suffer in silence as the two would live on.

If there was an easy answer, it wasn't showing itself anytime soon it seemed.

...

Subaru got an even larger headache from his thoughts, so he told everyone that he would be eating in his room. So he went into his room and changed into some nightclothes, while Rem set up a tray for him. He sat back down on his bed and thanked Rem for bringing the food. But before he could start eating, Rem began to feed him. He looked at her questioningly.

"If you are ill, it's a good thing to be relaxed in every way. Also, it's cute when I feed you." Rem said, smiling as Subaru took the bite. Rem continued feeding him until his dinner was gone.

"Feeling better Subaru?" Emilia said, coming in to check on him with her worried eyes.

"Just a headache, it hurts, but I'll be okay." He told her again.

"Ok, then I pray tenfold that you get better." She said, kissing him on the forehead and bidding goodnight.

Rem started to clean up, but she had her head down and looked very upset. He thought it was from Emilia kissing him.

"You ok Rem?" He asked, getting up to go see her.

"She didn't kiss you right." Rem said.

"What do you mean?" He responded.

"She was supposed to do it like this." Rem said.

Then grabbed his face and kissed him firmly as she stood on her tiptoes. He was shocked, it was his first kiss, she stole it from him.

She pulled away, cheeks scarlet, and ran and hid under his covers.

"I'm sorry Subaru-Kun! I couldn't help it!" She said with small tears as she hid under his blanket.

He smiled at how adorable it looked, he really could choose between the two of them after all.

He lifted the sheets, and guided her lips to his.

She was hesitant at first, but she wrapped her arms around him.

"And Emilia?" She asked, pulling away and breathing heavy.

"Forget her, I love you." Subaru said before kissing her again.

The two pushed into each other, finally free to do as they please with nothing held back. Subaru made his decision, he would love Rem, and she could finally love him properly.

"Rem, I finishe-" was all Ram could get out before she saw the two kissing.

The two lovebirds pulled away, Rem in embarrassment, and Subaru in fear of the woman more than anything.

"Ah! Ram! I was- I Mean- I was just-" Subaru stuttered out, how could he explain that?

"You bastard!" Ram's shock turning into rage, she stepped forward, ready to rip him apart with shadow hands.

"Ram! Calm down, it was me who kissed him, don't blame him!" Rem said speaking up.

Subaru couldn't help but feel pathetic having Rem defend him from her, But Ram was Rem's older sister, she would listen to Rem.

"As long as he isn't doing it then, you should know better Rem!" She scolded to her little sister.

"Know better?" Rem asked.

"Yes! He's lazy and can barely fend for himself! Have higher standards!" Ram scolded.

Subaru felt like he was poked in the gut, that was a Low-Blow thing of Ram to do while he was around.

At least she wasn't end his life.

"Okay." Rem said, nodding her head. On the way out however, she turned and winked at Subaru, indicating she didn't really care and would more than likely come see him again.

He smiled back her, confident he made the right decision.

At least he hoped he did, he would still have to deal with the consequences of his decision, whatever they may be.

...

Subaru decided to stay awake that night, hoping Rem would slip in and join him. Sure enough, around midnight, she quietly opened the door. She walked over in her nightclothes and wordlessly climbed into his arms and under the sheets. The two laid down and held each other, Rem snuggling into Subaru's bare chest while she smiled, so happy she could finally do that with him.

"Subaru, turn around." Rem said.

He turned over so that his back was facing her, and after a tiny ruffle of the blankets, he felt her bare chest and body press into his back. He immediately knew what she was doing and his nose nearly bled.

"I know they aren't as big as Emilia's, but I hope I can still make you feel good." She said, hugging him tighter.

"You make me feel amazing in everyway Rem." He said, turning over to face her again.

She smiled, "just shut up and kiss me already."

The two kissed, holding each other in the darkness, growing stronger and more steady the more they touched and the more they shared with each other.

'This, This is the best time of my life.' The two of them thought simultaneously.

"Don't be afraid Subaru-Kun, I want this now." Rem said with no shyness whatsoever, taking his hand and placing it on her breast.

He put on a naughty grin and got on top of her, leaving tender kisses up and down her neck as he squeezed her chest, making her moan with her sexy little voice that he loved so much.

He reached down with his other hand and slid off her panties, which were dripping with her juices. Just touching her chest made her that aroused. He wanted to go all the way with her, he knew that, but he was gonna play with her a bit first.

He gently rubbed her entrance with two fingers, making her moan even more, he slowly slid a finger inside her, gently moving in and out with small curving motions that would've made her scream in pleasure if she hadn't cupped her mouth with her hand.

He slid in his second finger, pushing in just a tiny bit further.

She finally broke and yelped a bit, "t-two fingers!? B-But I'm a-already - fuck - about t-to c-cum..." right as she finished her sentence, she came all over Subaru's hand, releasing her fluids while grabbing his hair and moaning his name.

She finally stopped cumming, breathing heavy, but Subaru still had his naughty smile.

"Think I'm done with you yet Rem?" He said.

"Not one bit." She said.

He took his boxers off, fully exposing him and his member, which had grown fully erect, and had positioned himself at her entrance and began to slowly push inside of her, about to take her virginity.

She grabbed his face, making him stop, but instead, she said: "When you deflower me, I'm going to moan loudly, so kiss me." She said.

Subaru placed his lips to hers and continued pushing inside her. She could feel the moans against his lips, but when he broke through the final layer, she pulled away and gritted her teeth.

It hurt more than she thought, it didn't look like there was any blood however. But even though it hurt like hell, it was also so, so good.

He began to thrust in and out slowly, which made her moan again, making her pull his head down and kiss her firmly.

He thrusted faster and faster, going further and further until he was going in all the way.

She moaned, "Yes! Oh, Subaru-Kun! More! More! Give me your all!" She called out to him, her eyes showing she let some of her Demon side out.

He went as hard and fast as she could making her scream in ecstasy, she couldn't contain herself.

She didn't care how loud they were being, she didn't care what people would say, she didn't care what people would tell her to do.

She only cared about Subaru at that moment.

"S-Subaru-K-Kun! I'm G-Gonna Cum a-again!" She barely called out as she rose to her second climax.

"Me too Rem!" He called back to her.

The two screamed in pleasure as they came together, their fluids mixing together inside of each other.

Subaru pulled out of her, landing beside her, breathing heavily and exhausted. He turned around to see Rem already fast asleep. He smiled, she was so much cuter when she slept. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her close to him, then he let himself fade away too.

...

Subaru woke up to sun shining in his face, he cringed and squinted from the light and sat upright.

Disappointed, he noticed that Rem had left already. He didn't blame though, she had work to do around the castle and she didn't want her sister to worry.

He vividly remembered how loud they were, they were in the heat of the moment. He wondered how many people heard them.

He sighed heavily, if Emilia, or Ram heard them...

What was he saying? If ANYONE heard them, it would be given away sometime.

He got up and dressed himself, then he walked out his bedroom doors, and walked down the empty hallways to get something to eat.

He was thankful for the empty hallways, he woke up a little earlier than usual and there wasn't much activity, so if anyone knew what he and Rem had done, no one was there to point it out to him.

However, he stopped short when he saw Ram turn a corner and come towards him.

"Subaru, I haven't seen Rem, can you help me?" She asked quickly.

He sighed in relief, thankful he wasn't about to die.

"Yes, of course, she was gone when you woke?" Subaru asked

"No, I saw her this morning, dressing herself in her uniform to begin work, but then I looked away for a few seconds and she had disappeared." Ram explained as the two began walking around with their eyes peeled for the blue headed girl.

They found her eating breakfast, Ram didn't even give her trouble, she wasn't doing anything wrong, she was just happy to have found her sister.

So Ram went to do other things, and Subaru joined her and ate, as soon as Ram left, the two shared a quick kiss before they ate.

The two finished as some other royals came in to eat, so the two left.

Subaru felt a small clutch in his stomach when he heard from behind him:

"Getting it on, aren't you Natsuki?" One of the men said as the others laughed.

The two walked out in silence, Rem with red cheeks, and Subaru feeling annoyed.

"We were too loud weren't we? Sorry about that." Subaru said, knowing she might have some backlash as well.

"No Subaru-Kun, don't apologize. I don't regret anything we did last night, it only made me love you even more." She said, this time kissing him in the middle of the hallway while a couple of staff passed by so she could prove she wasn't afraid.

"I love you too Rem." He said, he still thought of what was gonna happen with him and Emilia, but he now knew he had made a decision that NO ONE could make him regret.

...

Subaru went around the corridors, just doing as he pleased, every now and then he would get a small taunt or a side comment about his antics with Rem.

But after what Rem had said, he agreed with her, and he couldn't care less what people said about it.

He had no regrets and wouldn't have them any time soon.

He walked outside, letting the sun shine down on him, warming him up. He layed in the grass next to some flowers. They smelled wonderful, he smiled as he got more comfortable and thought of-

"SUBARU!" Ram shouted from behind him, he turned to see Rem holding back an enraged Ram.

'She must have found out about our little event last night.' He thought to himself.

"Look, we love each other and I have no regrets. So if you wanna kill me, kill me. I'll die happy knowing I was at least able to love someone like Rem." He said to Ram as he walked up.

He stunned himself, when had he gotten so brave all of sudden?

Ram seemed to calm a little, looking at Subaru with questioning eyes.

"You hurt her Subaru, I kill you." Ram said.

"Trust me, not in a hundred years would that happen." He said.

Ram seemed satisfied with that, she calmed down and walked away.

"Since when were you so brave? You really do love me." Rem said to Subaru with a smile.

"There are so many things I love about you that a hundredfold wouldn't be enough to tell you all of it." He said, smiling back, the two kissing once again.

...

Subaru thought he knew what love was, for he had thought he found it with Emilia.

But really, he had not even the slightest clue until he accepted Rem.


End file.
